


A Little Art and Psychic Intuition

by SpaceSeaGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mentor Flitwick, Multi, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSeaGirl/pseuds/SpaceSeaGirl
Summary: Flitwick decides to start mentoring Harry in his first week of Hogwarts.  This changes a little more than anyone might have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Filius Flitwick did not take a personal interest in students very often.

Oh, he was friendly, of course, and he was there when his house needed him. But he usually kept himself at a distance on an individual level. This was easy since he was often underestimated, being small and elderly with a squeaky voice. No one usually paid him much attention, forget that none of those things decided magical power. He was an acceptable teacher and that was about it.

That was a big deal, however, because Filius Flitwick had been at Hogwarts as long as Slughorn or Dumbledore and usually everyone had favorites. Dumbledore’s favorite had been Minerva McGonagall, who went on to become Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. McGonagall, though she’d never admit to it, had been very fond of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Slughorn’s favorite had been Tom Riddle, who miraculously did not seem to have ever noticed Flitwick as anything remotely powerful. Flitwick had been overlooked, even by Tom Riddle, and he preferred it that way. These days he enjoyed curling up beside the fire in the staff room with a tray of sweets and a Charms periodical. He had simple desires at heart.

But cautiously, this time he himself had taken a personal interest in a student. Yes, everyone knew the story of Harry Potter, but Flitwick’s curiosity was only personally peaked when he heard about the boy’s star sign alignment at birth.

“It is really a very interesting chart,” Professor Sinistra had been saying with bright interest in the staff room about a week before Harry Potter’s first term started. “Even down to the time of birth. His Rising Sign is Aquarius and his Moon is in Pisces - which is curious enough. But then his Sun Sign is _Leo._ All that and it’s centered by all the drama, energy, and regality of Leo.”

Using this alignment chart to hazard a guess at what Harry Potter might be like, Flitwick had decided to keep the excitement over Harry Potter’s entrance into his first class at a minimum. Respect was required for Leo, while adoration might fuel good-natured mocking from Aquarius. He stood on his usual pile of books to see over his desk, and when he called, “Potter, Harry!” he looked in Harry’s direction as the boy silently raised his hand. Flitwick gave him a respectful little nod and continued.

It was a Monday, the last period before lunch, Harry Potter’s first day of classes. Perfect.

Flitwick’s attention was further peaked as the class went on. He had them take some theory notes and then simply had them practice flexing their magic back and forth inside their wands on that first day. Standard protocol.

Harry Potter was almost carefully quiet and polite, like he was hiding something. This was a bit reminiscent of Tom Riddle, especially with the pale skin and dark hair and orphaned Muggle background, but there were a few key differences. First, Harry’s fate patently lay on the other side of the political line. Second, Harry knew where he came from and it was from Light Side wizarding parents with money. Third, Harry had been Sorted into Gryffindor while Tom Riddle had been a Slytherin - which was not a good versus evil, but did show where personality traits if not priorities lay.

There was another important difference between Tom Riddle and Harry Potter - Harry Potter did not seem bothered by the fact that he did no better than the others. This was interesting particularly as he was supposed to be famous, powerful, and arrogant.

Flitwick saw him peek carefully around and make sure he was doing no _worse_ than the others. But after that he relaxed, and matter of factly and silently set to simply doing as well as he could. He was obviously completely untrained, which was expected coming from Muggles, but he _was_ trying. He wasn’t the best in the Gryffindor class, that was Miss Hermione Granger, but this did not seem to anger him. He kept his polite, cool, even temper.

That cemented it. Flitwick decided to talk to him. Harry Potter intrigued him. There was his fabulous history, of course - but Harry Potter seemed to be making quite an effort to be just like everyone else and truth be told, if Harry Potter had been a giant, attention seeking prat with an uninteresting star alignment, Flitwick wouldn’t have approached him.

“Mr Potter,” Flitwick called as everyone was packing up to leave at the end of class, “do you mind staying behind for a few minutes, please?”

Harry paused and looked over at the Gryffindor boy he currently seemed closest to, one of the countless Weasleys that had been peppering Hogwarts halls for many years now. The boy shrugged and Harry said, “Sure.” He sounded confused, even worried. He stood by Flitwick’s desk and they waited for everyone else to leave. Hermione Granger came up and talked to Flitwick for a good few minutes, wanting earnestly from the first to be an excellent student, but finally she left. The door closed and they were alone in the quiet. “Sir, is something wrong?” said Harry immediately. “Have I behaved incorrectly? It’s just, I’m not used to being around here and if I’ve done something wrong -”

“You have done nothing wrong, Mr Potter. Everyone starts at the beginning here and manners are about the same in both worlds.” Harry relaxed and Flitwick frowned, concerned. “Are you used to modifying your behavior in order to supposedly avoid doing something ‘wrong’, Mr Potter? That’s common among Muggleborns. But I can tell you, here you’ll find you fit in much better. There is no need to modify any behavior at Hogwarts.”

Perhaps that was what he had been hiding.

Harry seemed genuinely relieved. “Thank you, sir,” he said.

“You are wondering, then, why I have asked you to stay behind?” Flitwick guessed. 

“Not to be rude or anything, but yes.”

“Ah!” Flitwick beamed, levitated the books out of the way with his wand, and took a seat at his desk, waving to the seat across from him. Harry sat slowly down, putting down his book bag. “Truth be told, Mr Potter, I’m quite interested in you. And it’s not actually because of your story. I was intrigued by the astronomical calculations surrounding your birth and your magical energies.”

“What… does that mean?” Harry asked finally, frowning.

“It is an extended conversation. If you’d like, this afternoon we can meet after classes and talk about it. I think it might be quite enlightening for you, particularly in the context of your own life and magic, but I’m sure right now you’d like to go to lunch,” said Flitwick, smiling. Harry flicked back a wry smile in agreement, a rare sign of openness. “But the point is, I _am_ interested in you, and that’s what I wanted to tell you.

“Professor McGonagall is your Gryffindor head of house, but I get the feeling she might be hard to approach.”

“She scares me a little,” Harry admitted, and Flitwick laughed.

“Yes, well. She certainly is very _stern._ A good teacher, though. Now, I am Ravenclaw head of house and you are a Gryffindor, so this situation would be quite unusual. But I would like to offer myself as a possible mentor figure.” Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I have several good qualifications besides being a Charms professor,” Flitwick continued matter of factly. “I have been teaching as long as Dumbledore. I am a former duelist. I am part goblin. And I was almost a Gryffindor myself - I was what’s called a Hatstall, caught evenly between two houses, that of the brave and that of the learned and creative.

“So I believe I am in a unique position to help you out.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I think I might have underestimated you,” said Harry at last, green eyes wider with surprise behind his round, wire-rimmed glasses.

“That’s alright, Harry, many people do,” said Flitwick kindly. “So what do you say?”

“I… I’d like that. I’m new in the wizarding world, so I’ll need as much help as I can get,” Harry admitted frankly. “Sir… sir, you said it’s possible to be caught between two houses.”

“Yes?” said Flitwick, hoping this might be a way to show Harry could trust him.

Harry looked at him sideways. “I think… if I hadn’t chosen Gryffindor… I might have been a Hatstall as well,” he said. “Or I might have been put in a different house altogether. You see, sir, I was… I was almost a Slytherin.” He winced as he admitted it, as though this was like saying he had venereal disease.

Flitwick smiled and decided not to tell Severus Snape. The man might die from horror.

“Yes, I did notice your Sorting took an unusually long time, Harry,” he said. “But there’s nothing wrong with that. Contrary to popular myth, Slytherin does not automatically equal evil. One of the greatest champions of Muggle rights throughout history was a Slytherin; I’m sure you’ve heard of the medieval wizard Merlin?”

Harry’s eyebrows rose.

“Exactly,” said Flitwick, pleased. “Let’s break down the main Slytherin traits. The one that may be most attractive to you is loyalty. That’s right, loyalty is not a Gryffindor trait. Gryffindors are brave and noble but perfectly capable of turning on each other. The houses least likely to turn on their own are actually Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

“Slytherins are also ambitious. There is nothing wrong with this, yes? It depends on what the ambition is and how one goes about attaining it. Ambition itself is actually considered a _good_ thing. Do you consider yourself loyal and ambitious, Harry?”

Harry thought about it. “Well, I never really had any friends growing up… everyone thought I was odd… so I guess I do feel very attached to the people I do find in my life. Even if they maybe have faults. And… I want to prove myself,” he said, determined. “I want to not fall to the back of the class for having been raised by Muggles. Everyone thinks I’m some amazing person, but I want to prove myself as a wizard on my own merits.”

“That’s very noble, Harry. So see? Here we have Gryffindor and Slytherin traits working together to form the person that you are. Here’s another question, how do you respond to cruelty?”

“With sarcasm,” Harry admitted, looking a little sheepish again. “And sometimes something…”

“A little worse?” Flitwick guessed, amused. “Definitely Slytherin. But your ability to stand up to other people, that’s very Gryffindor. 

“We have one last Slytherin trait, and that’s cunning. This sounds on the surface to be the worst thing, doesn’t it? Cunning. It sounds so malicious. Cunning is being willing to do anything to get it done - and that goal you want done can be a good one. So cunning can really be seen as resourcefulness, and perhaps some disregard for the rules in the name of an objective.”

“Rebellion, almost,” said Harry thoughtfully.

“A quieter form of rebellion than that perhaps exhibited by the Weasley twins, yes,” said Flitwick, and a second ghost of a wry smile flitted across Harry’s face. “So, see?

“You have the Gryffindor traits - bravery, defiance, fierce heartedness, an innate sense of what is noble. But you also have the Slytherin traits - loyalty, ambition, resourcefulness, a quiet disregard for the rules, and a definite sense of sarcasm.

“Now does that sound bad to you?”

“No, sir,” Harry admitted. “Is that a very Ravenclaw way of putting it?”

“Well, we relentlessly analyze everything and spout out new ideas because of it,” Flitwick mused. “So, yes, probably. But like you, I also have all the Gryffindor traits. See?” He smiled brightly, and Harry at last gave a true smile back.

“Thank you, sir,” he repeated warmly. “I feel much better now. I guess… there’s this boy I hate who’s in Slytherin, and You Know Who was in it, and…”

“Ah, a bitter rival and the man who murdered your parents. Yes, I can see how that might have put a damper on things. No wonder you chose Gryffindor,” said Flitwick sympathetically. “But answer me this: if You Know Who was in Gryffindor, and your rival was in Gryffindor, would that immediately invalidate all of the wonderful Gryffindors that you know?”

“No, I’d just feel terribly sorry for them -” said Harry immediately, and then he paused. “... Oh.” He grinned. “Wow, all those perfectly nice Slytherins and they have to put up with Malfoy!”

“Now, just call me a curious, nosy old man, but Mr Malfoy…?” Flitwick asked curiously. “I know the family is very Dark - accused of being former followers of You Know Who, though the accusations never stuck.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” said Harry seriously. “But that’s not it.” Flitwick paused in surprise. “Professor Flitwick, he’s just… he’s _awful,”_ Harry complained. “The only person who comes close to being as annoying as him is Hermione Granger.”

“Miss Granger?” Flitwick frowned.

“Look, I know all the teachers like her, but -” Harry seemed skeptical.

“Are you intimidated by a woman who does better than you?” Flitwick asked sharply.

“What? No! Her talent would be impressive if she weren’t so obnoxious about it!” said Harry, irritation flaring. “You don’t get it, sir, she… she takes it upon herself to tell everyone else what to do _all the time._ She’s obsessed with following the rules exactly to the letter and makes sure everyone around her does as well. She loves raising her hand really fast and high when you obviously don’t know the answer to a problem, which just has the effect of being kind of embarrassing on you. And… I’ve never seen anyone talk as much as she does,” Harry finished, sounding frustrated. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s brilliant. I’ve never seen anyone do magic or memorize information like her, and she’s from a Muggle family on top of it. But…”

“A clash of personalities,” Flitwick suggested. “We have just ascertained, Harry, that you are a bit quieter and a bit more careless of the rules. As someone from two rebel houses, you also probably don’t like being told what to do. And considering your beginning nerves and the fact that the two of you come from the same background, her obvious brilliance and talent probably _does_ make you feel a little self conscious.

“So just be aware of that. Yes, Miss Granger can be a bit much, but on the last front, at least, her surging ahead should be commended. I believe Miss Granger works very hard to achieve the marks she does; I do not believe it comes naturally to her. Take her coming to speak to me after class. Does it come across as awkward and nerdy? Yes. But it’s time out of her day she doesn’t have to spend and she’s doing it to erase the prejudice against her as a Muggleborn. You can identify with that, yes?”

“... Yes, sir,” said Harry, frowning, thoughtful and troubled. At least he was thinking about it. That was good.

“So - Mr Malfoy?” Flitwick questioned.

“The first time I met him was in Diagon Alley buying my first year school supplies. We were fit for our uniforms together. He was the first Hogwarts student I ever met. It… didn’t go well, to say the least.

“He assumed I was from an all wizard family. And he started talking about all these things I didn’t understand, and I didn’t know what to say, and it was humiliating because I’d _just_ gotten back. Then he said people from Muggle families shouldn’t even be allowed into Hogwarts. Luckily, I was done fitting before he could get too much further and he never asked for my name in time.

“And I know I’m not really from a Muggle family by blood, but it _feels_ like I’m from a Muggle family. I technically am. I don’t understand any of this and I’m in way over my head and people are expecting a lot from me,” said Harry. “And he just made me feel…”

“Like you didn’t belong,” said Flitwick quietly. “Inferior.”

Harry nodded. “I thought maybe it was just that one time, but I found out when he visited the famous kid’s compartment on the Hogwarts Express that he’s always like that. He insulted everyone I was growing to care about, from the relatively poor Weasleys to Hagrid the groundskeeper to my own Light Side parents. None of them were good enough for him and his perfect, rich, Dark family. Then he asked to be my friend, trying to separate me from all those people and take me to this supposedly better place. Not because he liked me - I hadn’t given him a damn thing about me - but just because I was famous and appearances were important to him!”

“... And what did you say?” Flitwick asked simply.

“He went to shake my hand and I didn’t take his. He told me that he would keep me from going and making friends with the wrong sort. I told him I thought I could tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” said Harry, frigid and sarcastic. “He didn’t seem to like that too much. Flushed pretty dark considering how little color he has in his face. Told me I should be more careful and insulted my friends again. He and his cronies were threatening to eat all our sweets - mine and Ron Weasley’s - when one of our pets attacked them and they left. Don’t worry, they weren’t hurt.

“So I didn’t want to go into _his_ family’s house,” Harry finished quietly. “Maybe I jumped to conclusions, but it just…”

“Yes, I can see how that must have looked,” Flitwick admitted. “Now, Mr Potter, you should know, most Dark people are against Muggles and Muggleborns. It’s a political stance - one of the things that defines the Dark Side besides violence. They believe in a kind of… extermination.”

“That’s stupid,” Harry decided, thinking about it.

“If you’d like, we can have another meeting tomorrow. I can explain that to you and a few other things I think you should know,” Flitwick finished quietly. “Again after classes. There are some things a person must teach you, going into the wizarding world.”

“Thanks. That’d be nice,” said Harry, relieved. “I mean, Hagrid and Ron tried, but… Ron’s a kid and Hagrid is… well, he’s Hagrid. Amazing! But Hagrid.”

“Of course. Not a scholar,” said Flitwick smoothly, and he could see Harry’s eyes flicker like he’d passed some sort of litmus test. Harry seemed to have a deeply honed radar for people who treated outsiders like inferiors, which was not necessarily a bad thing and might stem from Harry feeling so out of place as a child himself. “All I can say about Mr Malfoy, Harry, is that it sounds like his parents trained him to be the way he is. I do not believe any of it comes naturally. Around a stranger he had been trained to see as his equal, he was perfectly friendly, yes? Even chatty and popularity and appearance oriented, and he probably has a rather wicked sense of humor as a Slytherin. He cannot entirely be blamed for trying to converse with you in a language he didn’t know you did not understand.”

“I guess,” Harry admitted. “But… well, he just seemed so… he talked about bullying his father into buying him a broom and smuggling it in somehow. Not that I’m trying to tell on him! Or anything. I don’t think he managed it.” Harry had straightened, his eyes narrowed.

Flitwick snorted. “I’d be deeply surprised if he had. Lucius Malfoy is a terrifying, cold man and not about to be _bullied_ by anyone, least of all his son. Draco Malfoy was bluffing, Harry. He also bragged a lot, yes?”

“... Yeah,” Harry realized. “He did.”

“Remember, Harry - it might have been _his_ first time meeting a future classmate, too,” said Flitwick gently. “I’m not saying that makes him a necessarily nice person. But it is something to keep in mind.”

“... Weird. You make him sound almost… human,” Harry admitted.

Flitwick laughed. “Take it from the part-goblin, Harry,” he said wryly. “In the way you’re meaning, everything sentient around here is human.” He smiled.

“Even You Know Who?”

Flitwick paused. Harry had just blindsided him with a hell of a question.

“Well…” he said at last cautiously. “You Know Who was once a human boy at Hogwarts. He went on to become something quite evil. He did not come from good beginnings… which could be part of the reason why he became what he became.

“We should… hold someone accountable for their actions, Harry, but deep down I do believe everyone is human,” Flitwick admitted cautiously. “Perhaps not physically… but all sentient beings have souls. We know that, because when a soul is taken out of a body, even if that body is alive the sentience is gone. They become a vegetable.

“So it stands to reason that we all have souls. And souls are simply souls. They’re all the same. One can try to do whatever they want to the soul… but nevertheless the soul must, and always does, remain. It is what makes us who we are.”

Harry sat and thought about this for a while.

“Harry,” said Flitwick, smiling. “Lunch.” 

Harry looked up, then stood up quickly. “Right! Thanks, Professor.” 

“Not a problem. I often lose track of time as well with an interesting conversation.” Flitwick smiled, and this time Harry smiled back more openly. “Go be with… Mr Weasley, wasn’t it, your new friend? Go have lunch with Ron Weasley.

“It is commendable, by the way, Harry, to befriend the Weasleys when you already know people look down on them.”

“Yeah, well,” said Harry defiantly. “They’re good people, aren’t they?”

“I was not at all making a comment on the Weasleys, Harry,” said Flitwick, smiling. “Merely making a comment on the personal bravery of a boy who is in so many other ways trying hard to fit in.”

“Oh… Thank you, sir,” said Harry, sounding pleased but embarrassed. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and in that moment, especially with the jawline at the right angle and his thin face, he did seem so much like his father. His mother, too, would have been just the type to befriend a Weasley, especially if she liked them. His eyes were her eyes.

“Your parents would be very proud of you, Harry. I had them as students. We can discuss them as well, if you would like, but another time. Now go have lunch.” Flitwick returned matter of factly to grading papers at his desk. He could feel a wave of emotion wash through Harry’s magic, but he kept his eyes and his quill downwards.

Harry walked to the door.

“See you here today after classes are done, Harry,” Flitwick called, still looking down at his desk. “And tomorrow as well.”

“... Yes, sir. Thank you,” said Harry, a smile in his voice. He did say thank you a lot. Perhaps he wasn’t used to people being kind to him in the Muggle world, and that thought was somehow sad.

-

“Where have you been?” said Ron incredulously as Harry finally sat down, grinning, across from him at the Gryffindor table. He’d gotten lost and had to ask for directions on the way down here; Hogwarts really was a _maze._

“Just with Flitwick,” Harry said.

“All that _time?”_

“Yeah. We had a really interesting conversation,” said Harry intently. “About my parents, and Malfoy, and Hermione, and… lots of things,” he finished, pleased but embarrassed. “I’m meeting him again after classes over the next couple of days.”

“Oh. Of course.” Ron went back to his food. “You think it’s because of the Boy Who Lived thing?” he asked, carefully casual.

“... No.” Harry frowned. “No, he was interested in… something to do with my magical energies and astronomical alignment. And it seemed more personal than that.” He went to get food.

“And you believed him?” Ron asked skeptically.

But for once Harry didn’t question himself. He _had_ believed Flitwick. He just wasn’t sure how to make Ron see what he’d seen - that behind that cheerful demeanor, Professor Flitwick knew a lot about pretty much everything and really did care.

“Anyway, just don’t go turning into Hermione,” said Ron, going back to his food.

Easy for Ron to say. He had the advantage Harry and Hermione didn’t - he _was_ from an ancient wizarding family, poor and looked down upon or not. He also felt his brothers had "already done it all." He didn’t have to try as hard to prove himself, did he?

For the first time, Harry saw that one clear flaw in his new best friend and it troubled him. Ron didn’t have to try because he had no need to prove himself. And… was he _jealous_ of the fame that Harry wasn’t even enjoying?

-

Flitwick and Harry sat down together in the empty classroom again for their first conversation, after classes and before dinner. It was a long, old fashioned room covered in rolltop desks with inkwells attached. Sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows behind Flitwick’s desk and onto their scene.

Flitwick saw that Harry had brought parchment, quill, and ink and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Harry blushed. “It’s… for notes,” he said awkwardly. “I thought about what you said, and, well… if I want to prove myself to people, maybe Hermione _is_ a better role model than Ron. This is what she would do.

“Not that I’m ever admitting that to _her,”_ he added in a mutter.

Flitwick suppressed a smile. “Very good, Mr Potter. I do indeed think you’ll find this mini lecture of ours quite enlightening - and much more fun and understandable than classroom theory, I assure you.

“When we talk about astronomical alignment, we are talking about what Muggles call astrology. But forget things like fortune-telling! Why do you think we study astronomy in addition to our other magic classes, Mr Potter? All the others seem simple - history of our world, magical plants, the magical potions they create, and spells and wand-work. But why astronomy? Because astronomy is part of magic. How the stars are aligned affects our magical energies, all the way down to our souls, where all magical energy springs from. This is what makes astronomy important to learn, so important that the night sky is shown in the ceiling not only of the Great Hall but of the Ravenclaw common room.

“And no alignment is so important as the astronomical alignment at the exact time, date, and place of our birth. It changes our soul irrevocably; we are never the same again, that alignment makes such a strong imprint on our magical energies.

“Luckily for you, you’re famous, so your astrological chart has already been set out in great detail and it says a lot about you. I thought you might find this helpful, Harry, because we’ve been discussing helping you to be more yourself - you want to hide less of yourself according to what other people think, correct? Turning over a new leaf as a new wizard, so to speak!

“I thought you would find this so fascinating because _I_ found it fascinating and I’m not even you. I was thinking this could help you. Would you like to hear a little more about what your stars say, what it was about you that first interested me?”

“Yes, sir,” said Harry immediately. “But, if I may ask -?”

“Of course, Harry.”

“I didn’t read about this in any textbook before coming here. And I read them all at least once. I mean, I wanted to do well and I was at a disadvantage already, right? I mean… will I learn about this in actual astronomy classes?”

“I’m not sure,” Flitwick admitted. “Sinistra is a good teacher, but rather young and inexperienced. I can’t tell what her classes will be like for you yet. You will learn to recognize intricacies of our solar system, chart the planets and the movement of the stars. Will you do much reading or learn much of the magical theory behind it? I’m not sure. Our astronomy department has not usually been our strongest asset; I’ve been saying that for decades. But if you don’t learn all this, you should definitely do some outside reading, because it is some of the most fascinating and important theory you will ever learn.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry had been scribbling down notes intently practically since Flitwick first opened his mouth. His father had been brilliant and his mother had been an excellent student, so perhaps this was not so unexpected. He had it in him, certainly. “Okay.” Harry looked up; Flitwick had been waiting patiently for him. “Let’s get started. If I’m going to be more myself here… I mean, it seems as good a place to start as any.”

“Quite.” Flitwick smiled. “So, today we’re going to talk about your three main signs, your Sun, Moon, and Rising. They interplay with one another intricately in your personality; you will learn about all three and what each means for you. But first, what are they?

“Your Sun sign is the core of your personality. Your Moon sign is the emotional emphasis behind your personality. Your Rising Sign is the front you present to the world. So think of the Sun in the center, with the Moon behind and the Ascendant, or Rising, at the front. Put another way, the Sun is what you want, the Moon is what you need, and the Ascendant is how you go about getting it.”

“And these all go through… phases?” Harry guessed.

“Yes. You will learn in astronomy class complicated astronomical calculations meant in part to deduce where everything is at any given time and what it all means. The following were the calculations at your exact date, place, and time of birth. Put more directly, everything goes through twelve ‘signs’ on a regular basis. Each sign means different things. We’re focusing on your three big signs and where they were at the exact moment you were born.

“Another part of astrology is used in Divination, classes in the art of seeing the future. But in that case, the person charts to deduce future events - much trickier, more inexact, and more controversial. Here, we’re focusing on more ‘solid’ magical energy theory instead, the core of actual magic-based astronomy classes.

“So. The Sun Sign. Your Sun Sign is the focal point of your personality. It motivates you, it drives you. It also explains why you are motivated by what you are. It is the primary emphasis within your personality structure and it is very important. If your Sun Sign description does not sound like you, you must ask yourself - are you giving yourself permission for who you need to be, are you giving your magic what it needs to flourish? Becoming more natural is very important in fostering strong magic.

“So when someone asks you for your ‘sign’ because they read a rudimentary astrology description in a romance magazine once, this is what they mean.”

Harry smiled. “I take it you’re not a big fan of all that.”

“Well, it’s wrongheaded,” said Flitwick, frowning and sitting back thoughtfully. “Say one does use astrology for romantic purposes - though that’s not the original point of astrology. Astrology is supposed to be used as a method of helping people understand each other _better._ The entire point of any personality psychology is to foster better understanding, not to help people avoid each other or drive them apart.

“And any charting of two people requires at least a detailed analysis of the three big signs. It’s not something that can be boiled down to reading one paragraph about two Sun signs in a magazine.

“Long story short, if you ever want to date someone, just go ahead and do it.”

“Understood, sir,” said Harry, seeming amused at Flitwick’s utter exasperation.

“So. To continue!” Flitwick became all business again. “Your Sun sign, Harry, is in Leo. Your date of birth decides this, but it is the only part of your three big signs that is totally and purely decided by the day you were born. Your Moon sign is also affected by time of birth, place of birth, and year of birth. Your Rising Sign is decided purely by time of birth.

“To begin with, Leo.

“Leo has a strong desire for fun, passion, and creative self-expression. If you’re not allowing yourself those things, you’re already going the wrong way - which should be good news, since fun, passion, and creative self expression are usually seen as positive. Now, hold that thought, because remember your other two signs dictate how you would express this desire. But keep it in mind for now.

“Leos are radiant and energetic. This stems from a place of confidence. When you believe in yourself, Harry, this is when you are at your best. Truly self confident Leos can be some of the most magnetic in the world. You don’t have to be loud and obnoxious about it - again, remember your other two signs. But self confidence leads to radiance and energy in Leos, and they can seem quite outgoing even when they’re not. 

“Leos are also at their best when they share this energy freely with those around them. Leo is one of those interesting signs that gains energy by giving it out. Organizational leadership is where Leo shines - remember, Leos are also supposed to have the self confidence to pull organization and leadership off. Their fun, passion, creativity, and electric sort of magnetism add fire to this flare for leading. Leos are good at encouraging others to be the best they can be - instead of being the kind of leaders who hound away at others. They are not only leaders, but likable ones.

“Leos see themselves as the center of their own world. Does this mean they are selfish? Not necessarily. But it does mean they feel regal, elegant, and made to rule. Strangely, this is actually _good_ for them. It makes them _more_ powerful, not less so. Remember, Leos can also be extraordinarily generous, and at their best they are warm-hearted and strong-minded people. But at their heart, they are leaders, Kings and Queens - their emblem is the lion for a reason. They have enormous pride and demand respect. Again, magically speaking, this state of mind makes them stronger.

“Now, here is a word of caution, however. It is true, people look to Leos for leadership and direction - this is inevitable in your life, Harry. It is also inevitable that you will be good at what people are asking you for. So your job is to learn not only to accept this role - but to accept it with humility and grace. 

“Learning how to make your magic strongest is half the battle. Learning how to improve on yourself and control certain qualities before they become negative - that is when you become truly exceptional.

“Self assuredness, a willingness to lead, vitality, popularity, a love for attention and approval - within moderation, all these qualities are good ones. You even exhibit some of them already, Harry. You are popular, even amongst your new teachers, and not entirely just because of your fame. You also have exhibited a strong need for approval. This is natural for a Leo: you have the unique combination of being likeable and wanting to be liked.

“But be careful not to manifest insecurity and a constant search for recognition or praise. Don’t manifest bravado or demand admiration. This will weaken you. Your self assurance must be genuine. This means that past a certain point, you must be yourself in spite of what others think. You want to be appreciated, like any ruler does, but you also have to be a ruler in the sense of freeing yourself from a desperate need for approval by everyone you meet. No good ruler works that way, correct?

“But it is true that Leos love the spotlight. And the ones who avoid it aren’t being true to themselves - they’re letting fear and shyness define them. The Leos who aren’t in the spotlight secretly want to be; it’s a fact of life. All Leos want to be leaders and enjoy admiration, even those who have trouble admitting it to themselves. The Leos who do repress that part of them aren’t doing their magic any favors.

“So while this may not come entirely easily at first? When you’re in the spotlight, see yourself as a ruler - a good one. A good ruler is a true Leo: they’re good at giving out energy, being warm and fun, making other people feel better, being generous. But at heart, they are regal and elegant, they have pride, they enjoy being admired like a glittering jewel. And yet also at the same time, they don’t need everyone to agree with them to be confident in their decision. They just need to believe in that decision themselves, if it’s for the good of themselves but especially if it’s for the good of others who look to them for leadership qualities.

“I emphasize this because I don’t think you’re entirely comfortable with being in the spotlight right now, Harry. And that lack of self confidence is actually weakening your magic as well as your personality in others’ eyes - it’s not helping it along at all. A Leo at their best is fantastic when all eyes are on them, calm and poised, even humorous. Remember that indelible sense of not only passion but _fun._ Be playful, joke around. One doesn’t have to be serious to feel comfortable in the spotlight.

“But it is true that Leos need at least some… not praise, maybe, but assurance. Leos aren’t natural leaders in the sense of being born that way, but they are the sign that most needs to teach itself how to _become_ a leader. So deep down, many Leos are often uncertain and insecure. The struggle for Leo is never to let that define you. But maybe do let people know that it’s nice to feel supported, bolstered. It’s nice to have people in your corner telling you that you’re doing a good job. Unlike with potentially some other signs, this is not out of a sense of arrogance. It’s out a sense of something that you know better than anyone else, Harry - like any leader, deep down you don’t know as much about what you’re doing as everyone likes to think.

“Leos are also easily creative. They are ruled by the Sun itself - the ultimate force of creation. For future reference, Harry, if you ever feel talentless in the creative department, it’s mostly because you’re suppressing and hurting yourself. You’re _not_ giving yourself enough credit. Leos are capable of awe-inspiring works of creation. In fact, you’re at your happiest and most natural, you’ll find, when you give yourself permission to play - in the general life sense, not necessarily the child way. But it is true that Leos are a bit kid-like at heart, in a healthy way. Perhaps, Harry, you were never given the opportunity to act like a child.

“Well - not in the immature way, but in the sense of having fun - be one now! You’re living inside an enchanted castle learning how to brew mystical potions, fly, and learn fantastical spells. You’ve just recently rediscovered yourself as rich and famous. You’re going to become a wizard. You’re living in a boarding school set next to a magical village like in an old fairytale. For the first time, you’re making friends. Don’t become an asshole about it, but it’s okay to act a bit childlike - to have a bit of fun. 

“Here’s a bit of a spoiler for something you’ll learn more about in the future: you have it in you. Both your parents were, in their own different ways, sometimes extremely playful. Explore everything from the castle to new spells if you’d like. Do fun things. Be spontaneous. It’s what Leos love, but it’s also what makes them _powerful._ Anyone creative and innovative and spontaneous essentially has to channel their inner child. There’s an old saying: A creative adult is a child who survived. And if a Leo is going to make any headway in life at all, they have to either be the child who survived or resurrect the child inside them.

“Spend some time helping your creativity grow with hard work and self discipline thrown in. That’s the best piece of advice I can offer you. Learn what you’re good at, what you love. You have a need for passion and self expression. If you ever settle for a job that doesn’t offer you those two things, it will destroy you from the inside out. You despise the humdrum and the ordinary; no government desk job or quiet Muggle life for you. Not all the signs _need_ passion and self expression to thrive, but you do. You have to be out there, doing what you love; you have to _act._ Learn what you do well, learn to do it with extraordinary skill, and you’ll know when you’re ready. You’ll be able to feel it when you know you can show everyone exactly what you can do.

“Always seize that chance. No matter how crazy it seems. Ascend that podium and take that risk, even when it scares you. Succeed or fail, you’ll be much happier and much stronger, more vital, in the long run. Try anything, be brave, it’s where you find your self esteem.

“A few things _not_ to become: a dictator, metaphorically usually; someone insecure, self centered, and full of rage; also… Leos are prone to drama. They are the center of their world and they feel everything on a grand scale. You have to go with that, that sassy sort of sarcasm I think is part of you, but try not to become a drama _queen._ When you feel the need to, as Muggles say, ‘go caps-lock’ maybe take a few deep breaths and make yourself a cup of tea or something. Don’t be petulant or self-indulgent; that’s another potential negative you have to rein in.

“One thing you do need, however, is something to rule. Find that thing over time. It can be the home, the job, a club or a team. Leos do need to feel in charge of some domain. They can blend passion, vitality, and creative interest, so they tend to be good leaders. But they do tend to get rather touchy when passed up for a leadership position. Leos hate being told what to do, but they hate even more than that being disrespected.

“Let’s talk about Leos and romance for a brief moment. Don’t let insecurity overcome you in the romantic arena, Harry, for Leos are experts in romance. It may not seem like that, but it’s true. I don’t necessarily mean you have to be really gushy and feminine and love pink hearts.

“But Leos are naturals at making relationships feel grand and special, at sweeping people off their feet and making them feel breath-takingly loved. Remember, that’s a compliment. And Leos need to be comfortable around those.

“Leos are in their most natural state good at expressing love. They specialize in affection, grand gestures, enormous gifts - if not in cost than in individual thoughtfulness. Romantically, when you get older, let yourself go when it comes to that kind of thing, Harry. Be as affectionate as it seems the situation warrants, go for the big gesture when it feels right, never second-guess yourself. That combination of grand, passionate gestures and regal self confidence can seem extremely attractive. Leos at their natural are good at making their lovers feel special, wanted.

“Leos are warm, generous lovers. They see love as an art, in fact one of their favorites, and at their most natural they are excellent at taking the time to enjoy that art. Let yourself be warm, be giving, and enjoy love. That’s another big piece of advice from me. Equally big, though, is don’t _stop_ giving when the romance dies down. Leos need lots of love and admiration in relationships, which isn’t a problem as long as they _give_ as much as they want to _get_ \- even long into settled relationships.

“If you’d like that affection given to you - and usually you will - you must give that affection as well. Leos are impossible signs to master or lord over, and that must be understood up front. This can be deceptive, because on the surface they seem perfect house ornaments - excellent hosts on principle (always remember your pride when treating a person on a date or a visit, Harry) as well as vivacious, affectionate, and innately regal and powerful. But Leos only act like that because they _are_ the King in their own mind - not the King’s sidepiece. For this same reason, they tend to spend lavishly on tasteful and luxurious things. But that’s not a problem, not for you anyway. What _is_ a problem is when Leos stop giving admiration once things are settled, but continue to want admiration themselves. Don’t stumble into that pitfall.

“Though usually in command and at times quite dramatically passionate, you are a good friend. You will do almost anything for someone you care about, as long as they’re not asking you to injure your own pride and sense of dignity. That is where the line always must stop for you, Harry. You will do almost anything else for another person but you can never do that.

“And that is your Sun sign. Now we go to your Moon sign, which modifies your Sun sign by deciding your emotional backing - what you _need_ on top of what you want as a Leo.

“Your Moon sign is in Pisces.

“In more detail, your Moon sign rules more instinctive, emotional energies. It also rules your gut reactions, the most internal parts of your reactions, and what you need to feel comfortable and secure as well as your emotional and intuitive energies. This part tells you the things about you that not even you always understand - not even as a Leo - and moreover, the things in your heart that you can’t change.

“You don’t have to work to be like this one, Harry. If you’re being honest with yourself, you already are this way anyway. Your Moon sign is your signal to stop lying to yourself. You can’t change it without totally rejecting everything that you are - mind, personality, soul, and magic. Without your Moon sign, you as a person simply cease to be.

“Pisces is a sensitive and emotional Moon sign. So the person who has it tends to be an emotional person. Put another way, Pisces Moons are _impressionable_ \- not in the sense of being easily influenced by anything, but in the sense of being strongly moved by things in life that are compassionate, creative, imaginative, romantic, and idealistic. The sooner you accept this more emotional and _impressionable_ or _sensitive_ part of your life, Harry, so your stars say, the happier you will be.

“You probably have a very strong intuition. You get gut feelings about situations and people very quickly. One thing you have to be careful of is that there is a difference between an emotional reaction (based in the heart) and an intuitive reaction (based on instinct). Follow your intuitions, but you’re such a strongly emotional person that you shouldn’t always follow your emotions. Learn to tease those two apart.

“You have a vivid imagination, perhaps more so than you consciously give yourself credit for. Pisces Moons react easily to stimuli - anything involving the senses - particularly visual and auditory. Anything that triggers the emotions is strong in Pisces. You have a strong imagination and in fact your imagination is where you love to be, your safe space and your retreat. Immersing yourself in anything imaginative, including daydreams or art, will feel like coming home. It will be fun. In fact, between your Leo Sun and your Pisces Moon, I would already highly recommend that you consider taking up something artistic. Your artistic creativity and the source of your magic seem to go hand in hand.

“Pisces Moons, being intuitive and emotional, are also unusually prone to having The Sight - Divination ability - psychic experiences. Divination comes in two basic forms, conscious and unconscious. Conscious Divination is a sudden vision or other sense of knowing while awake. Unconscious Divination usually comes in the form of Dreamseeing - having unusually vivid dreams that predict future events. These predictions can be direct, or more metaphorical and symbolic.

“So just think about that in the back of your mind for a while alongside the art. A Pisces Moon never having any deep intuitive sense in any way is somewhat unusual. Pisces Moon is also unusually good at Healing, on an interesting side note, and unusually spiritual compared to the other signs. They think a lot on philosophical and theological subjects, in their most natural state.

“Now let’s talk about Pisces Moon romance. Pisces is a very romantic sign, and so its Moon people tend to put new people they care about - including new relationships - up on this pedestal from which those people eventually and inevitably fall off. Your challenge is to keep yourself from forcing people to let you down. Luckily Pisces is also capable of a unique kind of unconditional love based on total acceptance of the other person that is not found in almost any other kind of human being. Compassionate, sensitive, loving, and emotional, Pisces Moons are capable of breathtaking levels of forgiveness - not rose tinted forgiveness, but true and actual forgiveness.

“One thing to be warned of, Harry, is that all this information can be deeply uncomfortable to a Pisces Moon _male_ \- boy and man alike. Men are taught to repress their emotional, sensitive sides, especially in more conventional Muggle households, and what you need to do is learn to let go of that. Do you suddenly have to start crying in front of people? No. You can express your gentler, more imaginative, more psychic and spiritual feelings in quieter, more dignified ways.

“But you do have to express them, or they’ll eat you and your magic up from the inside.

“One thing to be especially careful of is that many Pisces Moon men form an aversion to absolutely anything emotional, compassionate, and otherworldly at all. They scoff, laugh, get uncomfortable, get sarcastic, even sneer - anything to stave off such states in others. But here is what is vital: _the stars that make up your soul say it is because you are like this way yourself._

“In Pisces Moon, we again see a need to escape the mundane and go on to more romantic or exciting levels of existence. But in Pisces case, this is not just expressed in wanting creative self expression - this is expressed in other ways instead. Here’s where your quietness starts to play more into effect, Harry.

“Because there are two ways to escape. You could become an addict, a victim, dependent, sick, vulnerable, destitute, or unable to cope with some vital aspect of the world. That’s way number one. Let’s avoid that path.

“Way number two is much healthier. You take time alone for yourself, perhaps even meditate, but definitely simply sit in quiet, in your own imagination or your own mind. You spend time in nature. As Pisces is a highly compassionate sign, you could also do acts of kindness for others. 

“One thing you do have to be careful of in that last arena, however, is that you still have enough energy leftover for yourself. Pisces Moons can give and give until there’s literally nothing left. That’s not healthy either. It’s all about moderation. Remember to take care of yourself alongside everyone else.

“But in general, just powering off and recharging your energies is good for such a romantic, sensitive, imaginative Moon sign. 

“So here we see how your Moon sign modifies your Sun sign. You are regal, energetic, and humorous Leo, yet quiet and imaginative, even otherworldly and compassionate Pisces. This is a potent combination. Once you let go and come into yourself, Harry, as you grow older you will have a hypnotic effect on others. Between regal Leo and otherworldly Pisces, you will have dynamic energy combined with extraordinary depth.

“So finally, we get to the Ascendant or Rising sign - and there the fates blessed you with the most interesting choice of Aquarius.

“The Ascendant rules the way in which you present yourself to others. It also reflects how you respond to the world around you. It is how you go about getting all these wants and needs we just talked about, the front you present to the world. So how do you project yourself to those around you? What outside experiences do you need in order to make life meaningful - and your soul and magic strong?

“Here we go: Aquarius.

“With Aquarius ascendants, you’ll get a greater sense of individuality by stepping back and looking at things from an objective perspective. That’s one of the things that so fascinated me about your astronomical combination, Harry. You have all that emotion and all that personal magnetism, and it’s all hidden by distant objectivity and a razor-sharp wit. Aquarians have keenly observant senses of humor, wit capable of pricking anyone’s ego - mostly because they’re very bluntly honest and yet capable of using inventive language that amuses and fascinates, a tendency I would actually encourage as it draws people in - and they specialize in detached, clear, logical assessment. Your emotion and magnetism are tempered by outward detachment and defensive - yet dramatic, with Leo - humor.

“Aquarians are also the ultimate sign of collective over individual. The good of everyone and of others is important to you, more important than your own personal safety or wellbeing, which in this case mixes with the deeply emotional compassion of Pisces and the do-anything generosity of Leo. Your focus is often on society itself and this is where you most thrive - when you objectively focus on the good of society. Because of this and because of your observational skills, you are good with people and capable of making many different types of friends, provided you are true to yourself.

“Working with large groups of people is again a hallmark of this sign, but in Aquarius case the focus of that group should usually be on humanitarian issues. Theory and study, politics, and the humanities such as literature and social science all matter a great deal to you, and overall Aquarius Rising has a strong social conscience and a great ability to translate objective knowledge into something that benefits other people. This is important in what you need to stay happy in life, Harry - you must first learn, second translate into some socially conscious issue, and third lead large groups of people toward that end. Your focus should always be on bettering others and society; it provides all parts of your chart with great satisfaction. Aquarius Rising people are very adaptive to new innovation and new technology, which can help toward this end but may also help you weather the storms of your reimmersion into the wizarding world.

“Intuition is also strong in this sign, a double hit in that area - so you could do with listening to your gut instincts more - but intellect is high in this sign as well. I think in terms of intelligence you may not quite be giving yourself quite enough credit, Harry. Aquarius Risings have naturally enormously high intellect, capable of sudden moments of genius, capable of suddenly putting the entire puzzle together in a matter of seconds.

“Idealistic yet practical, these types are capable of looking hopefully toward the future while still being realistic. Aquarians are excellent at seeing how new innovation could propel the world into a happier future. Liberty, fraternity, equality, and social causes are all characteristic of this sign. Aquarians may even be rebellious and unorthodox in how they choose to champion ideals for the future.

“It is also common, sadly, for Aquarius Rising not quite to feel like it fits in. Being rebellious and unorthodox does sometimes make people look askance at us. However, Aquarius Rising does best - rather like Leo - in accepting when it does not fit in. By not fitting in, these Aquarians actually free themselves to opening a door for others into the future. Like in a Leo Sun, self confident Aquarius Risings can actually be deeply attractive. Aquarius Risings do, however, have a strong streak of inflexibility and a proclivity to become easily bored, so do keep an eye on reining that in. Do try to let other people and familiar subjects have a say _occasionally,_ no matter how eccentric and unorthodox you are.

“Some advice for Aquarius Risings: First, you need to let your future oriented nature manifest itself. Otherwise you may become overserious - a death knell for the magic of Leo Sun - and become isolated and overconcerned with social importance and appearances. You may become rigid, crystallized, even suffer nervous disorders. So let your consciousness evolve and as you grow older, find issues larger than yourself. This is where you truly shine.

“Second, honor the things that make you uniquely yourself. Don’t be afraid to be different or dance to the beat of your own drummer, if you feel the need.

“Third, and this is very important - especially with your other two Signs, you must let passion and emotion into your life and relationships. I see in you that you feel strongly but try to suppress it, Harry, and this is understandable as extremes of emotion are not usually comfortable states for Aquarius Rising. You must learn to value those extraordinarily strong emotions, not dismiss them as embarrassing and inconvenient. If you’d like, you can start by expressing them in your own mind or through some magical or artistic work. Aquarius Rising could be an invaluable calm and objective facade for your other two raw signs, but do let those raw signs shine through all the same. Don’t let rationality kill the rest of you. That is my romantic and relationship advice for the rest of this section.

“Your greatest happiness lies in letting those embarrassing moments surface and finding the joy inside them. Your greatest strength lies in using the personal touch in your sun and moon, channeling it through the objective rationality of your ascendant, and using that combination to create results in the world around you.

“And that is your astrology. Do you have any questions?”

Harry sat there, blown away. “... No,” he admitted in shock, whole scrolls of notes in front of him. “You covered it all pretty thoroughly and it all seemed pretty accurate. It’s good life advice and I might… understand myself a little better.” He shifted uncomfortably, but gave the admission anyway. “Do - do we have anything else to talk about?” He looked up, frowning thoughtfully.

“Yes,” said Flitwick crisply, in his element. “I was going to ask you a few questions about your romantic inclinations personally. I know you’re young, but I’m trying to help you understand yourself better and that’s a thorough education, right?”

Harry’s mind seemed to be swimming but he struggled to clear it, sitting forward with more intense and razor sharp focus than before. Having someone acknowledge him seemed to have unblocked something in his mind, and now even his magic was flowing stronger and smoother. Some guard seemed to have fallen and that magnetic, intense, quiet, intellectual person Flitwick had wanted to bring out was now in full view.

Flitwick wondered privately what the effects of this would be.

“Now, I’m not asking you about sex but about romance. That’s an important difference. Sex is something that comes with time while romance is something that people imagine even from a very young age. You… do know what I mean, right, Harry?” Flitwick added, worried for a moment.

“We got that speech in final year of primary,” said Harry matter of factly. “It was extremely creepy and frightened many.”

“Give it time,” said Flitwick, amused. “So let’s start with some romantic questions. Pink hearts?”

“Ew.” Harry made a face of grave distaste.

“Too fancy?”

“Too nauseating. I’d prefer - I don’t know, something more casual, I guess.” Harry shifted uncomfortably. “A drink together, some event to go to, that kind of thing. Nothing shabby, of course, just not… uncomfortable.”

“What about clingy, flirtatious, forward, demanding?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Well - forward isn’t a bad thing, I guess, but the rest of it sounds godawful,” said Harry. “I don’t know, I’m not… romantic. I don’t like flowery poems and flashy jewelry.”

“So what would you like for a gift?”

“I… guess I’d prefer giving something more personalized. Something they really wanted, breakfast in bed, that… kind of thing.” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“I meant for yourself.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked. “Something practical. I know that sounds boring, but something… high quality that I could use, I guess.”

“Stop saying ‘I guess.’ It sounds doubtful.”

“Oh. Yes, sir.” Harry sat up straighter, eyes widening.

“So we have a pretty good sense of you already. You prefer cozier, high quality but more intimate dates. You enjoy high quality gifts, but you’d like them to be something useful. You’re not very poetic in the flowery, long winded, rhyming sense or very into flashy displays of affection - you’re probably not much of a ballroom dancer either - and you prefer giving quieter, more personalized gifts. You seem to show love through action more than words. You would need a relationship with a person who was more independent and matter of fact, someone who didn’t want you for your status or see themselves as below or above you.

“Would that be a fair assessment?”

“Yes,” said Harry, nodding.

“What about mutual friends and doing things together? Would that be important?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I don’t care about families, but our friends would have to get along I think. And us doing things together with other people without them getting -”

“Insecure?”

“Insecure! Would be vital. Also… I guess I’m emotional, but not in a really overt way, so I don’t think I could be with someone who demanded lots of dramatic, open emotion?” 

“What about ideals?”

“What?” Harry was caught off guard.

“If it was a choice between loyalty or ideals, which would you want them to choose? Pick one.”

Harry thought about it. “Ideals,” he said at last. “Every time. I would rather they be a good person than a good friend.”

He was getting more comfortable with talking about himself.

“Sir?” said Harry, turning at last at the door before dinner. “That advice you’ve given me… thanks. I wrote it all down, what I prefer included, and I’m going to try and memorize it. Not let all that unconscious stuff dictate my life anymore.”

Professor Flitwick smiled. “I’m quite pleased to help, Harry. I’ll see you here tomorrow, same time and same place. There is some wizarding world knowledge I’d like to teach you.

“Oh, and Harry? Do keep in mind what I said about art and psychic intuition.”

Harry paused, a little frown line between his eyebrows as he thought. Then he nodded, and left the classroom obviously with a great deal on his mind. Flitwick wouldn’t know it, but these private meetings would give Harry more to think about than all his first week classes and Hogwarts castle struggles combined.

Flitwick, for his part, knew Harry seemed totally unaware of how much had already become unblocked and how much had already changed - here, when it was too early for people to have a definitive sense of Harry Potter yet. Magic was funny that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what Harry would have been like if he'd had a mentor from his actual first week at Hogwarts, when he was still impressionable. Flitwick seemed like a good choice.
> 
> The Multi Rules will be set out in chapter two. These first two chapters will be very "talkey" but everything after that won't be. The point of the title will also be more explicit in chapter two.
> 
> Romance and strength will be slow building. No characters will be bashed in the making of this story - I prefer a more measured, moderate approach. I will switch third person POV frequently in this story, though you got lots of Flitwick this time.
> 
> These may not actually be Harry's exact astrological readings. I took liberties. Hey, it's fanfiction, so whatevs yo.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Harry was obviously very alert and interested by his next meeting with Flitwick. Everything about him was razor-sharp focused as he sat down. “Today we’re talking about the wizarding world itself, right, sir?” He had more scrolls for notes with him.

“Correct, Harry. But I thought we would start out by helping you to become a better wizard and student on a practical level,” said Flitwick. “I’m not going to actually, physically help you with anything because I want you to experiment for yourself. I am, however, going to be telling you today _how exactly_ to study and practice magic - this from a very old Hogwarts professor.”

“So - you’re going to teach me how to do the Hermione thing?” Harry asked, not in a negative way.

“Sort of,” said Flitwick enigmatically. “Part of Hermione’s trick, Harry, is just long hours of study and extremely hard practice work. You’re both quite intelligent, so right now that’s the only real difference between you. But Hermione probably _does_ know some tricks you don’t. So let’s start with study and memorization techniques. How does one go from working hard like Hermione, to actually _studying_ while working hard like Hermione?

“That’s what we’re going to start out with.”

So Flitwick took Harry through several useful study and memorization techniques. He wasn’t kidding - they _would_ require a lot of time to master in order to get to Hermione’s level. But Harry seemed determined, never looking away from Flitwick and his scroll once. The boy was a part Gryffindor, part Slytherin who had now become determined to prove himself and God help anyone who stood in his way. Flitwick even pointed out what Harry should always master and memorize in each book before future classes - “so you don’t just have to memorize the whole book,” Flitwick explained, “which can be time-consuming and almost counter-productive in the long run.

“So that’s the more academic side of things. Now we get to actually physically working with potions and spells,” said Flitwick, sitting back. “Hermione again does extremely strenuous extra hard practice work here, according to my best educated guess. However, she also does something else, a rather Ravenclaw thing - she soaks up every bit of information possible. She practices every spell available to her. And whenever she hears about a new piece of magic, she tries to learn it.

“If you want to be a truly exceptional wizard, Harry, you must heed this particular example. You must learn magic besides that absolutely required for school or anything else - you must simply learn things you hear about because you want to. If it helps, think of what a remarkable and powerful wizard those things will help you become. Go the extra mile; study what you hear about that interests you. That’s all the best ones ever do.

“But I can certainly offer you more help than that. First, experimentation is very important. Play around with spells and potions to get them just right; maybe even invent your own. Don’t always follow the book. If you want to try a way that might improve upon the original book, then by all means do so. This is good if you want to create your own spells, but it’s especially good in Potions. Potions is rather like cooking - it even works basically the same. The best Potions are created on the fly. So do try to practice and try experimenting with new techniques for Potions in your outside time, too. And when a potion or spell specifically asks you to be creative, as some will, that’s where this ability really shines.

“In spells themselves, I have something else to offer for your consideration. Learn how to sense out your own magic.”

Harry looked confused. It was the right time for this information, however, as Harry’s magic had just yesterday become unblocked.

“Magic runs through you in waves rather like blood veins, Harry. When one does a spell or even wandless magic, they take that power, channel it out to a certain place in the world around them, imagine a result, and in the case of a spell they make a Latin command. Though very good wizards and witches can do non-verbal spells, and after many years have passed you may be able to as well.

“What is the first part in that? Sensing out your magic and learning to channel it into a certain place. The minute you can do that, _something_ will happen every single time you wave your wand, which is half the battle in learning a spell. Once the incorrect spell is out there, you can work on making the improvements necessary in your imagination of the magical event.”

“So _that’s_ what Hermione does!” Harry exploded suddenly. “I waved my wand and nothing happened in Transfiguration today, but she managed an incomplete and imperfect spell! She’s already figured that out. Wow she’s good,” he admitted, impressed.

“Quite, particularly as I doubt anyone taught her,” said Flitwick, amused. “So let’s try having you sense your magic, Harry. Close your eyes and picture something that makes you emotional - then focus on your body at the height of that emotion. Strong emotion always brings out magic. Our magic is weirdly sentient, reacting as an entity to our joys and frustrations.”

Harry closed his eyes - and after a few seconds, a sharp flare of magic flew up from within him, so strong Flitwick almost had to sit back and catch his breath. Harry opened his eyes, which were glowing bright, and beamed. “I feel it!”

“Yes, very good,” said Flitwick, trying not to seem too shaken by the sudden explosion of power from an eleven year old. “A kind of prickling or tingling, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well that’s what all magic feels like. When you feel that way, you’re sensing strong magic. But more to the point, that’s what your _own_ magic feels like, with or without a wand as a means of channeling it. Sense that out, direct it through your wand, and picture as clear as you can. Together with the right Latin spell and the right wand movements, this is a good beginning step toward becoming a wizard of lightning-fast talent. Potions simply require a jet of raw magic energy through wand channeling into the cauldron at the end.”

Flitwick waited until Harry was finished writing notes down. “Thank you, sir, all this really helps,” he said fervently at the end.

“Not a problem, Harry, that’s what mentors are for,” said Flitwick. “How is your interest in magic?”

“Well, I’m not like Hermione in studying loads of history and modern culture books,” Harry admitted. “But I guess unlike her, I am interested in the theory of how magic actually works and its - what, practical applications, they’re called? That kind of thing. 

“Hagrid sort of discouraged that in Diagon Alley. Said I couldn’t do the kind of magic I was interested in reading about yet.”

“That’s almost criminal,” Flitwick said, frowning slightly. “Harry, curiosity is a wonderful thing. Never let anyone stem that. Be wise enough to know when something is beyond your current abilities, certainly, but one can always study more magic and read more books on the subject. Our library is quite well-stocked. Go pick a few things out, feel free.”

“Sir, I was wondering,” Harry admitted with another sideways look, “... what’s in the forbidden section? I mean, obviously I don’t want to hurt anybody!” he added quickly. “But… well…”

“You’re curious,” said Flitwick wryly. “Yes, that’s natural, even healthy. The forbidden section is mostly full of hypotheticals for advanced students. And as long as it’s tempered by morality, I would encourage any kind of magical curiosity… cautiously, even the forbidden kind.

“Now, I was curious about what dimensions your wand is. Because that could also say a lot about your soul energy and your magic, while we’re on the subject. I’ve studied a great deal of wand theory; it’s one of the many things I find interesting as a Ravenclaw.” Flitwick waved an airy hand.

“Er - okay,” said Harry, surprised. “I didn’t know wand dimensions were so telling. Well… mine is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, supple.”

“... Interesting.” Flitwick sat back thoughtfully.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what Ollivander said. He called it an unusual combination.”

“It is. But let’s talk about length and flexibility first. Eleven inches is a neater wand length, favoring more elegant, subtle, and refined spellcasting. Supple is a middling flexibility - it means that your wand and you are alike in one important way: you’re fairly adaptable to new situations or new kinds of magic, but not easy to manipulate or easy pushovers. So all good.

“But holly and phoenix feather is a _deeply_ unusual combination. Phoenix feather cores are remote, distant, and choosy. They are picky in potential wand owners and rather unemotional. They are capable of the greatest range of magic, though it takes the wizard a while to bond with the phoenix feather enough in order for their wand to fully exhibit this. So do as much with your wand as you possibly can; phoenix feathers need trust to build up before they show their extraordinary and unparalleled range of ability.

“So why is it so unusual for phoenix feather to be paired with holly? Listen to this description.

“Holly tends to choose deeply emotional, volatile wizards prone to fits such as sudden explosions of anger. Do you see the conflict? Detached core, deeply emotional and volatile wood. Sounds rather like your astronomical energies, Harry, does it not? And phoenix feather deeply affects holly wood, making your wand incredibly rare, complicated, and invaluable. Holly wands are also deeply protective and tend to choose wizards prone to some dangerous or spiritual quest - such as your quest to prove yourself in spite of your circumstances and your past. Phoenix feather would help with this - in desperate situations, it will sometimes do magic of its own accord, independent of the wielder.

“It is a powerful wand, Harry, documented as one of the most powerful out there. Nothing and nobody should stand in the way of someone wielding a holly and phoenix feather wand - I am literally quoting a textbook there.”

Harry had taken out his wand, a deeply roped dark brown wood one, and was looking it over fondly. Then suddenly, he frowned. “... Professor Flitwick?”

“Yes?”

“I have something else to admit to you… Remember how I said I was almost a Slytherin? I’m a lot like You Know Who in one other way. This wand - I’m already really attached to it. I mean, it _chose_ me. And you said it’s there to protect me. But…

“Ollivander said this particular bird only ever gave two feathers. One is in my wand… And the other was in You Know Who’s wand.”

Flitwick sat very still for a moment. “... That may not mean you will succeed him as a Dark Lord, Harry,” he said. “In fact, it may even mean you are fated to be his exact reverse opposite.

“But let’s look at this logically, shall we? Let’s say all the power in You Know Who’s wand core is also in yours. What is power?

“Wizards and witches were once burned at the stake because Muggles thought we had the Devil’s power. But Satan was once an angel; that’s where his power derives from. This means a devil can do everything an angel can and an angel can do everything a devil can. What, therefore, separates devils from angels?”

“... It’s not the power they have,” Harry realized quietly. “It’s what they choose to do with it.

“That’s what Ollivander meant. He said You Know Who did ‘terrible but great’ things. I didn’t see why that needed to be said… But now I see it. You Know Who did great things and so can I. The things I do just don’t have to be terrible.”

Flitwick smiled. “Like with the Slytherin influence, it’s not as bad as it seems. In some ways, it’s actually a good thing. Your fate and your choices are your own, Harry. Never forget that.”

“Thank you, sir. I remember him, you know,” said Harry suddenly. “I can remember a flash of green light and a burning pain on my forehead… and I remember him laughing. He’d murdered my parents in front of me, set fire to my house, and was trying to kill me as a baby… and he was laughing this high, hysterical, chilling sort of laugh. He thought it was _funny._

“That’s all I remember.”

Flitwick had gone very pale, but knew he had to say something before Harry apologized for being _too honest._ “Well, Harry,” he said at last, “I’m sure he wasn’t laughing a few minutes later.”

Harry looked up - and let out an actual laugh. It was the first one Flitwick had heard from him.

“How is being more natural coming along?” Flitwick asked.

“I’m… working on it,” said Harry, frowning. “It’s hard, you know - changing old habits. But it’s coming. I really do want to do this - make something new of myself, I mean.”

“In general, Harry, I would really encourage ambition from you,” said Flitwick. “I think all the signs are there for you to do some truly incredible things, if you have the motivation.”

“I don’t know what I want to do with my life,” Harry admitted, frankly.

“Well of course not, you’re eleven! For now, trust in your own greatness. Be a Leo. Learn as much as you can and always strive higher, for that next level of magical achievement. And when you can, as a Leo, always request leadership positions.

“But I think I can help you a bit as far as looking at what kinds of jobs you want in your future. Right now in school you have to pick electives - unless you’re planning on going into either specialization, I wouldn’t recommend Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. Dead languages and other cultures are not in general of terrible use for most. That leaves Arithmancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures - if you take all three of those electives in third year, that will be a normal, full schedule and you’ll be taking everything truly useful. This gives you until the end of fifth year to decide on a career path and further specializations.”

Harry was already scribbling away.

“If you’re interested in Alchemy or Healing, you and a petition of other students can also request those in years six and seven, but that’s a long ways off.

“So let’s dive into the wizarding world itself. This includes answers to questions like: What wizarding jobs are available?

“Let’s start with your family. The ancient Potter family have been around as wizards and witches for centuries. They are rich because an ancestor of yours, Harry, in the twelfth century, invented several medicinal potions - including a cure for the common cold and a concoction to regrow lost bone matter. He was always pottering around with the magical herbs in his garden, hence Potter. Your money is constantly replenished, Harry, because your family gets money every single time a Pepper-Up Potion or a Skele-Grow Potion is bought, made, and sold. You have a trust fund now that’s constantly replenished by the main Potter family vault, where the money goes, which you access when you come of age at seventeen. Both Gringotts vaults are surrounded by heavy enchantments.

“Interestingly, your mother was also an excellent potion-brewer herself. Not unlike Hermione, she was a quite clever and talented but poor Muggleborn.

“Your father James Potter was an old money, Pureblood Quidditch jock - popular, mischievous, messy dark haired, and not always necessarily a nice person. Your mother Lily Evans was the clever, talented, and beautiful redheaded Muggleborn who was very fiery and hated his guts. James liked Lily, but Lily refreshingly _hated_ James. Your mother was fond of saying when younger that if it was a choice between James Potter and the Giant Squid in the Black Lake, she’d choose the Giant Squid. 

“They were both quite brilliant and talented as a witch and wizard, though your mother tried harder at grades and your father slacked off and tried harder at outside experiments. They knew each other at Hogwarts for years, but only got together in seventh year, when they were Head Boy and Girl together. Your father had matured a bit by that point, and your mother always made sure to keep his ego from getting too inflated. They caused quite a scandal, a Pureblood getting together with a Muggleborn, but both your parents had always been emotional rebels at heart.

“They got married right out of school, surprising everyone, they joined the first Blood War effort against You Know Who, and they had you at nineteen. The war gave everything an urgent, frenetic, immediate pace. Your family was targeted because of money and magical power and had to go into hiding. You know the rest from there.”

“I didn’t know any of that about my parents,” Harry admitted. Then he grinned. “They both sound awesome - just in different ways.”

“You have both of them inside you, Harry, remember that.”

“It’s good to know where my money comes from, too,” said Harry. “And that it won’t, you know… run out. As you said, I’ve always had a thing for ‘tasteful luxury’ but I was kind of afraid…”

“Oh, you’re one of the only people who will never have to worry about money, Harry,” said Flitwick. “You don’t even have to work if you don’t want to; your father didn’t and the Malfoys, similar to you in terms of wealth, never do. Of course, I would encourage having ambitions in life, but -”

“You’re just saying for reassurance,” said Harry casually. “Yeah.”

“So let’s talk about the wizarding world,” said Flitwick next. “You already know a lot about it - for example, that we hide from the Muggle world in little pockets. What you may not know is that we have ways of jumping from one wizarding place to the next. Floo Powder is used for traveling through fireplaces. There’s also a bus route, both day and night, that will take you anywhere in wizarding Britain - just stick out your wand arm on a street corner if you have the money, which you do, and climb aboard. 

“Portkeys are more for the Ministry. They are objects timed to take whoever is touching them to a specific place at a specific moment. That’s used to stagger entrance for concerts, Quidditch matches, that sort of thing.

“Apparition is what Muggles call teleportation - disappearing from one place and reappearing in another. But that’s like driving; it’s dangerous and you only start learning it at sixteen.

“So for now, you can either Floo or take the bus route.”

“I think I’ll stick with the bus route. If all I have to do is stick out my wand arm and pay a bit of wizarding money… Yeah, that will work best,” said Harry.

“Incidentally, wizarding money can be exchanged for Muggle money at Gringotts, and there is a Gringotts pretty much anywhere in the world,” said Flitwick. “You can get your money anyplace.”

“Sir,” said Harry, “why don’t wizards use electricity? I mean, you have indoor plumbing.”

“Electricity tends to short out around strong magic. One of the reasons why we’re so old fashioned,” said Flitwick. “So - for practical reasons.

“We’re similarly old-fashioned in dress. We wear plain, loose colored robes for wizard wear, fancifully designed and brilliantly colored robes for fancy dress wear - but mostly in day to day life, outside things like the black Hogwarts robe uniforms, we just wear Muggle clothes and Muggle fashion. Think of us as a blend of the old and the new.

“And as you know, we have careers, a shopping center, education system, and government. All the basic things Muggles have. 

“Wizards also have all the jobs Muggles have. There are teachers, Healers, government workers, journalists, shopkeepers, waitresses, chefs, magizoologists, artists and sports people and celebrities of all kinds, politicians, judges, Aurors or Dark wizard catchers who are rather like policemen, people who study Muggle culture or magical creature languages, people who make things like wands… If it helps, unless it has to do with banking or a Muggle chore saved by magic, think of a Muggle job. It probably has a wizarding equivalent. Even in banking, most security people looking at the magic surrounding vaults are wizards and witches.

“But then we also have magical jobs. Potioneers for Apothecaries are rather like pharmacists for pharmacies. And we have so many people in magical theory and experimentation - we even have a Department of Mysteries, a government research division. We have various levels of pay for various jobs just like anyone else.

“So if you’re panicking, thinking, ‘I don’t know what to do as a wizard.’ Well, you’d better not know what to do as a Muggle either. Most societies are structured basically the same, Harry. It’s not as complicated as it sounds.

“Now let’s talk politics for a minute. Politics are basically separated into Light and Dark. Light people believe in newer, safer, more nonviolent and highly regulated forms of magic. They are against violence. They also believe in equality for all - people of all bloodlines, all types of magical creatures, and all types of magical ability.

“You see, Harry, there are three types of prejudice in our world. First is against blood - anyone Halfblood, Muggleborn, or Muggle is bad. Second is against Squibs - those rare children born as Muggles to wizarding families are bad. Third is against magical creatures - any magical creatures not outright enslaved are treated as inferior.”

“So only Pureblood wizards and witches are left,” Harry deduced, looking utterly bewildered. “And hurting other people is okay.”

“Well, essentially,” said Flitwick, trying not to smile. “Now wizards and witches do not believe in other forms of prejudice, those seen in the Muggle world. We separated during the medieval witch hunts and have diverged widely since. 

“So we believe in gender equality. We believe in racial equality. Though we are not a religious people, we do believe in religious equality. And we believe in equality of sexualities. Homosexual and heterosexual relationships and marriages are on a relatively equal footing and in general homosexuality is much more commonly accepted in our world. We even have a way for homosexual couples to have children, using DNA-related magic and little golden bubbles at St Mungo’s Hospital that keep growing babies inside them, providing nourishment.

“Being secular and nonreligious, we’re also not a strictly monogamous society. Monogamy is accepted but not required. Multi relationships are accepted as long as it is generally observed that all parties have agreed to it and are of legal age and all genders are treated fairly. Multi marriages are also acceptable.

“No Pureblood child has told you this, Harry, probably because it is simply taken for granted. Muggleborns who deeply immerse themselves in Pureblood culture would also know. Hermione might know this because with how much she has read on such subjects, she is bound to have come across the information -”

“But Hermione probably assumes everyone has read what she has,” said Harry thoughtfully. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“And now, Harry, it is time for dinner,” said Flitwick. “This is the end of our scheduled meetings. But is there anything else you’d like to discuss this week? I always have this time of the day free.”

“Yes, sir,” said Harry quickly, leaning forward intently. “I’ve been thinking about what you said - about art and divination. I’d like to devote two more meetings to that.”

Flitwick smiled. “I hoped you would,” he admitted. “Alright, then, I’ll see you at this time tomorrow.”

-

Harry went after dinner in the Great Hall directly to the Hogwarts library, before curfew. He picked out several books on advanced, sometimes controversial magic and magical theory and dumped them in front of the school librarian, Madam Pince, at her desk.

She peered at them. “Doing a bit of light reading, Mr Potter?” She favored him with a rare smile and Harry blinked in surprise before giving a slight, wry smile back. “That is to be commended.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said quietly. 

He took the books back to the Gryffindor common room, finding his way there after some trouble, and Ron yawned and asked him sleepily if he wanted to play a game.

“Can’t,” said Harry with determined energy, standing to get his wand, books, and cauldron. “I have to study and practice for tomorrow.”

He wanted to test out those study techniques, and do some innovation and experimentation of his own. 

Ron watched in surprise as Harry set up. Across the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was doing the same thing. They looked at each other in surprise.

Then Hermione smiled with surprising shyness and Harry gave a slight, reserved smile and a nod back.

-

Their next meeting was a bit different.

“Let’s start with art,” said Flitwick politely, hands folded before him. “You’ve indicated you’ve expressed an interest? This deeply excites me, as I run the school extracurricular arts program!” he squeaked happily.

“Really?” said Harry in surprise.

“Oh yes, a good deal of Ravenclaws are in it… But some from other houses, too! Now, what are you interested in?”

“That’s the thing… I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know anything about creativity. My Muggle relatives growing up never approved of imagination. In fact, part of the reason why I like the idea of becoming an artist is just to irritate them. I mean, a wizard in their house is bad enough, but an artist too? They’d find it infuriating! So let’s do it.

“I just… don’t know anything about art.” He winced.

“Okay, well let’s discuss a couple of things first. It’s perfectly fine to go in knowing nothing about art, Harry, most first years do. Without giving too much away, we do offer lessons in whatever you want to try. All you have to do is sign up for a few subjects and come back to this exact classroom on Saturday morning after breakfast in the Great Hall. All the artistically inclined students meet there. So it’s also a good way to make new friends, particularly from other houses.

“Second, in order to succeed in art you need to accept failure. Because you’re going to be very bad at first. Again, everyone is. You must learn to fail gracefully, rise above your own embarrassment, and - once more - master self confidence. Only then will you truly have room to grow as an artist, by accepting imperfection.

“Are we clear on those two things?”

“Yes, sir,” said Harry, sitting back, more determined. “So… I was thinking… art, music, and writing.”

“Ah, yes, the big three,” said Flitwick enigmatically. “Well, I have a list of potential genres and subjects to try for each major kind of art.” He took out three neat, ink laden pieces of parchment. “Pick something interesting from each general kind of art and I’ll mark you down for those subjects on my attendance sheet. Then all you really have to do is show up on Saturday morning. Easy.”

Harry perused the three parchment lists, which were quite extensive. He was impressed. How did they really teach for all these different things? But he trusted Flitwick, so eventually he chose.

In art, he chose both regular drawings and paintings and collage drawings and paintings, which were pieces of art which incorporated elements of collage into their work. In collage art, he chose “junk art,” taking a lot of old and miscellaneous things and putting them together into something meaningful. He also chose cartoonized, caricature graphic art.

In drawing, he specified both pen & ink and charcoal. In painting, he specified acrylics, ink & wash, oils, and watercolors. His two main drawing and painting subjects were genre (everyday life) and abstract (geometric shapes coming together to form a subject).

In music, he chose guitar, piano, and violin as well as singing. Flitwick put his wand to Harry’s throat and analyzed - “Tenor,” he specified after a moment, “you’ll end up a tenor, or in the higher male register,” and he wrote that down too. In songwriting, Harry picked alternative and indie pop styles.

On the note of songwriting, in writing he chose poetry, surprising himself a little bit. But he chose as subjects: absurdist, surreal, and whimsical; satire and black comedy; horror, occult, and ghost stories; and urban and political (which featured the underside of society). He didn’t really want to write poems about love and flowers and angst, which Flitwick said might actually be a good thing.

“It’s been done a million times,” he confirmed.

The final thing Flitwick did that day was teach him an animation spell. “It gives your art two dimensional moving sentience according to a few personality traits. And it means several instruments can play of their own accord at once according to your exact current abilities.”

Flitwick set Harry to practicing that spell and then sent him out to “buy things.”

“You’re rich and you have a pet snowy owl,” said Flitwick. “You also have a library full of all types of media. Go get materials. You’ll need them.

“Meet me here again tomorrow for Seeing.”

-

Harry did as Flitwick asked.

He checked out books full of art and poetry, as well as musical albums, from Madam Pince at the library. “Back again, Mr Potter?” she asked wryly.

Then he sent Hedwig off from the Owlery to owl-mail-order everything he needed, from instruments and art supplies to his own record player and parchment-scroll-based art portfolios. He also ordered a magically expanding case to carry it all around in. He had the money, so he had Ron help him write down his account amount and order and sent it off.

He spent the rest of the evening in the Gryffindor common room when he wasn’t studying and practicing magic - practicing the art animation spell instead.

“Better you than me,” said Ron idly, lounging. “It’s our first week and already you’re a maniac.” But he helped when Harry needed him.

Harry was all signed up for art club and strapped in for the long ride at Hogwarts, so he felt he needed to be. This weekend, he was also thinking of - for the first time - really exploring Hogwarts castle and grounds.

Flitwick had been right. He’d been given an amazing opportunity and he had to take full advantage of it and enjoy it.

-

Their Thursday meeting was on Divination.

“So,” said Flitwick, “you’ve given it some thought, and you wanted to talk to me about Seeing.”

“... Yes,” Harry admitted, looking away. “You see - I definitely don’t have any conscious Sight. But unconsciously… my dreams have always been very vivid and pretty weird. So I started looking back on them, and…

“Take yesterday, for example. The night before, I’d had a dream that Hedwig had flown into the Great Hall during breakfast, bringing me a paintbrush.

“Now obviously that didn’t actually happen. But… in a way, I am starting art, and I just sent Hedwig off for the owl-mail-order full of my art materials yesterday. And you said that sometimes visions can be metaphorical, symbolic…”

“Coded,” said Flitwick, nodding thoughtfully. “Yes. Those are the most complicated visions of all, because although you may get something, you may also not understand the dream until it’s happening or until it’s already too late. Great deciphering of symbolic future visions, dreams especially, is needed to make them of any use whatsoever.

“But it can be done,” he added, for Harry had been beginning to look skeptical. “Here, why don’t I help you? As cheesy as it sounds, you begin a dream journal and we’ll analyze your dreams together. The addition of Hedwig is peculiarly specific considering you hadn’t known yet what I was going to ask of you, even if you did know we were talking about art…

“So I’m curious. You start the dream journal, and I’ll try to help you decipher the symbolic dreams. You may well be a Symbolic Unconscious Seer. A dead giveaway is if you walk into Divination class third year and the perfume in the fireplace immediately makes you feel sleepy.

“Inside the Divination fire is a potion to induce visions,” Flitwick added when Harry stared. “It only makes Unconscious Seers feel drowsy.”

As Harry was leaving that day, Flitwick called, “Harry! Good luck with your final day of classes tomorrow.”

Harry looked back and smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “I have Double Potions with the Slytherins for the first time tomorrow.”

“Well, good luck,” Flitwick repeated, knowing this was going to be the hard class for Harry - as any older staff member at Hogwarts did. Draco Malfoy would be in that class, too. “And meet me back here before dinner. Let me know all about how your first week went, okay?” he added kindly.

“Yes, sir. Then I’ll see you again on Saturday,” said Harry, pushing out the classroom door.

“Yes,” said Flitwick warmly. “On Saturday.”

Harry Potter was indeed his new mentee at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "talkey" portion has now ceased and everything is set up for Harry's first Potions class and first art club meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Friday morning. “Did we just do that without getting lost?” Ron wondered.

“Truly this is an event for the ages,” said Harry dryly. “That’s the first time I’ve gone anywhere in Hogwarts without getting lost.”

They sat down across from each other at the Gryffindor table and Harry spooned out some porridge into a bowl, dumping sugar on it. “Double Potions with the Slytherins today?” he confirmed idly, reserved.

Ron checked his schedule. “Yeah,” he said. “Snape’s Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we’ll be able to see if it’s true.”

“I really want to do well in that class,” Harry admitted. “I’ve been trying really hard with my potion-brewing practice lately, experimenting, memorizing readings, that kind of thing.”

“No, really?” said Ron sarcastically. Harry glared at him flatly. “What?!” he said, throwing up his hands. “It’s all you’ve been doing!”

“I know, but I’ll feel terrible if I’m not good at this. It’s basically cooking - the one thing the Dursleys made sure I’m already a master at,” said Harry. “I need to find some way to get Snape to like me. Besides, according to Flitwick I have this huge family history of excellent potion-brewing. My mother was like this potion-concocting genius and potion-brewing is where the Potter family got all our money.”

“Damn,” Ron muttered. “Maybe I should try doing well in Potions, too.”

Suddenly the Great Hall was flooded from the above rafters with a sea of owls. They circled the tables, finding their owners and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. As Flitwick had predicted, Harry had adjusted pretty well to this method of delivering mail. It had been a bit of a shock the first morning, but that was about it.

Hedwig hadn’t brought Harry anything so far, but he’d been expecting packages full of artistic supplies and they came. Three owls swooped down and put packages next to his place at the table, and unfamiliar ones at that. The packages were all extremely bulky, but Harry checked the tags and it seemed like everything was here.

He looked up and found everyone staring. Apparently Flitwick wanted him to get used to that, so he gave a wry smirk and a jaunty little wave. Sheepishly, people went back to their breakfast. “Your family bringing you things you forgot?” Neville sympathized. “My Gran always does that.”

“No,” said Harry. “It’s just supplies I ordered for this art club I’m joining.”

“You’re going to be an _artist,_ Potter?!” Harry gritted his teeth. He looked around to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there.

“Aren’t I going to have to put up with you later?” Harry said sarcastically. “Isn’t it a bit much to ask me to do that twice in one day?”

Ron sniggered, but Malfoy seemed unbothered.

“Going to paint pretty pictures of flowers?” he sneered.

“No,” said Harry, simply and flatly. “Not that I’d expect you’d known anything about it, Malfoy. The day you show to have a creative bone in your body is the day I admit I love my cousin. In other words, it’s never happening.”

“Creativity? Really, that’s the best you can come up with?” Malfoy jeered.

“Creativity is important to becoming an exceptional wizard,” said Harry quietly. “Are you not worried about that, Malfoy?”

Malfoy flushed - that one had stung. Harry remembered what Flitwick had said about Malfoy’s father and wondered how deep that pressure went. Duly noted. As was the fact that Malfoy seemed to have taken Harry’s rejection deeply personally. Maybe he wasn’t used to it.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and scowled, but as the High Table full of teachers was in front of them, they couldn’t do anything. Harry turned with disinterest back to Hedwig, who was standing patiently by his plate carrying a letter. He took the letter from her. She nibbled his ear affectionately and flew off. 

“What’s going on?” McGonagall demanded. She had come over to their place at the table.

“Nothing,” said Harry simply, keeping his eyes on the letter he wasn’t reading. “Malfoy had a snarky comment about a club I’m joining, but he was just leaving.” 

Now that he paid attention to magic, Harry could feel the fury radiating off of Malfoy in waves as he stalked back over to the Slytherin table. Apparently, being ignored by a bitter rival wasn’t exactly Malfoy’s favorite thing. Looking suspicious, McGonagall also left.

Harry sighed and relaxed. “I have to put up with him in class later,” he said wearily. “Wonderful. Hey, anyway, the letter’s good!” He brightened, reading it. It said, in Hagrid’s untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us back an answer with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

“If I move it to two, I can still make Flitwick,” Harry decided. He pulled out a quill and wrote on the back of the letter:

_Move it to two and I’ll see you then._

He gave Hedwig the note with that side up and sent her off again.

“Hey.” Harry stood. “I’ll meet you down by Snape’s classroom, okay? I have to stop by the Gryffindor commons. Don’t want to enter class carrying all these bulky packages around.”

“That’s fine,” said Ron, and Harry grabbed the packages, walked briskly by the tables, and left the Great Hall. Malfoy mocked an airy, oblivious painter on Harry’s way by and the Slytherin table laughed.

Joke was on Malfoy. Being creative and artistic would apparently make Harry a stronger wizard. He remembered Flitwick’s advice about not needing universal approval and calmly kept walking.

Flitwick said to act the way a leader would. A real leader wouldn’t let anyone bully him into not joining a club.

-

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was covered in little tables with work stations set for cauldrons and floating, magical flames below them. Ingredients and vials filled the table area around the cauldron setups. Bottles of everything from potions to ingredients floated in thousands of glass jars set in neat rows along the walls, emanating weird, pulsating, glowing color. The dead pickled animal parts were particularly creepy. As it was a dungeon, it was dim and dark, lit by a fire in the center of the room, and it had stone walls with no windows. Harry could see chains and manacles dotted here and there, and there always seemed to be the sound of water, if not dripping them bubbling.

Harry had a pretty good idea of how this would work. They would have water and a fire and would put ingredients into the cauldron at the correct moments, stirring at the correct times. They would be timed, and had to present a vial filled with whatever they had made to Professor Snape at the end of class. That vial would be graded.

Harry headed to the rows of desks in the front of the room by the blackboard and sat beside Ron. “I’m not late, am I?” he asked.

“No,” said Ron. “Class hasn’t even started yet.”

“... Good.” Harry thought about it and took a glance at Hermione. He’d said he’d take a page out of her book… and they had a couple of minutes left before class started…

He stood and walked over to Snape, who stood at the front of the room. “Er - Professor?” Snape looked over, his face still, and raised a single eyebrow. Like McGonagall, he was definitely quiet and intimidating. His hair was black and greasy, probably from extensive cauldron use; he had sallow skin, a hooked nose, black clothes, an awkward prowling figure, and cold black eyes. “I just wanted you to know upfront - I’d really like to do well in this class.”

“And people in Hell want ice water,” said the first thing Snape said frigidly. “Used to being a teacher’s pet, are we, Potter?” 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had been listening, sniggered behind their hands. Harry became determined not to let it get to him. 

“Not at all, sir,” said Harry steadily. “I just have a family background to live up to. The Potters have always been good potion-brewers and I heard my mother was really exceptional as well. I want to be like her.”

Snape’s entire being seemed to pause for a split second. "… Not like your father?” he asked at last. “That would be the… expected route.”

“Well, I heard from my Flitwick that my Dad was cool in a lot of ways, sir,” here, Snape’s upper lip curled slightly, “but he was this super-popular jock who wasn’t always a nice person. Kind of arrogant, slacked off in school but had a lot of potential. That kind of thing. At least, that’s the impression I got.”

“I never gave Filius Flitwick enough credit for being so stunningly honest,” said Snape, and not in a pleasant tone of voice.

“You knew my parents, sir?” said Harry in genuine excitement.

“... We were classmates in school,” said Snape at last, deeply reserved. Harry could imagine someone like a teenage Snape being bullied by someone like his father, so suddenly a lot of things made sense. “So you intend to follow in your mother’s footsteps? An unusual choice for a boy.”

“Well, I always heard my Mum did really well in school and was this really… I don’t know, spirited, idealistic person. So, yeah. At last in school year terms, I’d say she’s a better role model.

“And - well, I just wanted to tell you - I’m really determined to do well in your class. I’ve been practicing a lot.”

Snape was staring hard at Harry, piercingly. “... Well, we will see how you do, Potter,” said Snape at last. “Take your seat before I mark you late.”

“Yes, sir!” said Harry quickly, hurrying back to his desk. When he thought Snape’s back was turned, Malfoy made a gagging symbol at Harry.

“Mr Malfoy,” Snape’s voice rang out sharply. “Is there something you would like to say?”

Snape was observant and definitely dangerous. Malfoy looked rebellious, but became silent almost immediately.

“Harry!” Harry looked around. Hermione had leaned forward. “I just want you to know, I think that was really incredible of you,” she said earnestly. “And - well, I overheard that you’ve joined art club and I think that’s very remarkable.”

“Oh… thanks.” Harry smiled in good-natured bewilderment, his eyes crinkling.

“Yeah,” said Ron quietly in disbelief. “That definitely proved you’re brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Snape has to be the most terrifying teacher in school.”

Snape, like Flitwick, started by taking roll call. He paused at Harry’s name.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly. “Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity._ And apparently an artist.”

Word traveled fast. Malfoy smirked. Harry said nothing. But Snape had looked at him. “Mr Potter,” he said. “Any response?”

“I think creativity would make for a good Potioneer, sir,” said Harry, staring ahead of himself.

“... That is correct,” said Snape at last, and he went back to his roll call.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - also like McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

More silence followed this little speech. Ron gave Harry a disbelieving look with raised eyebrows, but Harry hadn’t exactly expected this class to be easy. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn’t a dunderhead.

“Potter!” said Snape suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

He was asking vocab questions from the textbook introductory chapter - places Flitwick had told Harry to memorize ahead of time. Snape was testing Harry, giving him a chance. “Draught of Living Death, sir.”

“And what is that, Potter?”

“One of the most powerful sleeping potions in the world.”

“Correct. And where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat.”

“And what does a bezoar do?”

“It’s a stone that can save a victim from most poisons.”

“And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Poor Hermione's hand had been stretching increasingly high, at last all the way toward the dungeon ceiling. Harry looked over at her and decided to take a risk. He said quietly, “I don’t know, but I bet Hermione does. She’s cleverer than me.”

Snape looked over at Hermione and at last said, “... Miss Granger, was it?”

Hermione had smiled and blushed, please. She lowered her hand. “They’re the same plant, sir,” she said eagerly, “which also goes by the name of aconite.”

“Correct,” said Snape. “However, Mr Potter, I _am_ aware that you knew the answer and I expect you to give it to me in the future. I choose who to call on, not you. Everyone take out your parchment for notes!” He stalked away across the front of the room.

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered to Harry while everyone was bustling around for parchment and quills. Harry nodded.

Malfoy had scowled, looking disappointed. Apparently Harry’s first Potions class wasn’t going at all the way he’d hoped and it seemed to have soured everything for him.

After they took notes, Snape put them into pairs and set them to mixing a simple potion to cure boils. As Snape decided the pairs, Harry was put with Hermione at one work station while Ron was put with Dean Thomas two stations away.

Harry was surprisingly pleased with this. He turned to Hermione. “You’re amazing at taking any directions and following them to perfection, but like I said I’m really good with creativity and innovation,” he said. “I think Snape put us together to challenge us and see if we can work together. If we can find a way to combine the two methods -”

“We should do really well!” Hermione finished, delighted. Harry did notice that she hadn’t made any friends yet and did get a lot of behind-the-back sniggers. Hopefully his celebrity would help her out. 

“Exactly,” he said.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone as a method for improvement. The favoritism accusation didn’t seem to hold any weight; Snape was just a really difficult teacher. Harry shared this observation with Hermione, who agreed. “He’s not as bad as people say,” she decided matter of factly.

Hermione and Harry bickered good naturedly a lot over potion-brewing methods, which was more pleasant than it sounded and they always came to a consensus. Sometimes they went with Hermione’s method, sometimes with Harry’s. Snape paused beside their work table.

“A difference in methods?” he asked with another raised eyebrow, overhearing their argument.

“Harry is not very by the book,” said Hermione in fond exasperation.

“That is not always a bad thing,” said Snape quietly. “Sometimes there is a better way to do things. Let’s see how the potion is turning out.”

He took a glance into their cauldron and then uttered one simple, magical word:

“Perfect.”

He walked between Harry and Hermione’s table, and Malfoy’s table with Goyle, which was one over. Goyle wasn’t very bright so Malfoy had taken almost total control; he’d kept glancing over at Harry and Hermione’s table and seemed rather competitive. Apparently he wasn’t without intelligence or talent, either, because next Snape said:

“Here we have two excellent examples of stewing horned slugs, one from each house. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Mr Potter have all done unusually well. See how -”

Malfoy had been looking smug, Hermione delighted, and even Harry was pleasantly pleased with the turnout.

Then clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound suddenly filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Seamus Finnigan’s cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprouted up all over his arms and legs.

“Poor thing,” said Hermione softly, sympathetic.

Malfoy overheard her and scoffed. “Oh, please,” he said scathingly. “It was an easily avoidable mistake. Longbottom doesn’t exactly get points for brilliance.”

“Idiot boy!” snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

Neville whimpered as boils sprouted up all over his nose. 

“Take him up to the hospital wing,” Snape spat at Seamus, giving off what Dudley would have called an “I’m too old for this shit” kind of vibe. Then he rounded on Dean and Ron, who had been working next to Neville, apparently looking for someone to punish who didn’t actually need a hospital.

“Why didn’t you two tell him not to add the quills? Thought he’d make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Two points from Gryffindor!”

Ron and Dean looked mutinous, but said nothing. Harry got the feeling no one ever said anything to Professor Snape when he was in a bad mood.

Then Snape paused halfway in his stride across the room and looked at Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy. “Two points to Gryffindor,” he said, neatly taking away any punishment he had just inflicted. “And one to Slytherin.”

He didn’t look at or speak to them again.

Ron was in a very bad mood after class. “He’s worse than people said,” he muttered, scowling - his potion had not been stellar enough to warrant a compliment. 

“He’s not if you impress him,” said Hermione in her bossy tone of voice - though Harry remembered that forward wasn’t always bad and, somewhat irritating in her bossy mode or not, she did have a point.

“Well I’m sorry that we all can’t be as good as you,” Ron snapped, flushing, and Hermione looked rather hurt.

“Hey - Ron - lay off -” Harry began.

“What?” Ron snapped. “You were as bad today as she was!” He stormed off.

Harry sighed in frustration, staring after him. “Don’t pay Ron any attention,” he told a crestfallen Hermione. “He’s just - he has some experiences that make him sensitive to feeling shown up.” Harry was thinking of all Ron’s famous brothers.

“... Thanks, Harry,” she said, smiling. “I thought you didn’t like me at first.”

“Well, you were a bit much,” he admitted. “But - well, you’re brilliant. And I really admire that. I learned a lot this first week, watching you. So… thanks.”

Hermione blushed and beamed, clutching her books to her chest, very pleased.

“Don’t tell me you two are upset over a _Weasley.”_ Harry and Hermione looked around - Malfoy was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle, looking utterly disgusted. “Look, you were the only two in the class who measured up besides me, so I expect to see the same from you in the future. Clear?”

Hermione suddenly looked fierce. “Same goes to you,” said Harry coldly. _“Malfoy.”_ Malfoy sneered.

Suddenly, Snape left the classroom and saw the group standing there. “Was there some meeting I wasn’t aware of in the dungeon corridor?” he asked sarcastically. _“Go!”_

They left, heading in their separate directions.

“Hey, I was going to go meet Hagrid the groundskeeper and Professor Flitwick this afternoon,” Harry told Hermione. “I was going to invite Ron, but - as he’s not here - and you are!” he added hurriedly, not wanting to seem insulting.

Hermione laughed, seeming much more at ease than before. “That would be fantastic,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to make friends with the faculty! It makes good sense!” Becoming businesslike and bossy again, she led the way out of the castle and down the front steps. She chattered on for a good few minutes about classes, seeming at first starved of someone to talk to, but then she made sure to ask him about his art club materials.

“I find that hobby absolutely _fascinating,”_ she said eagerly.

They were still talking when they arrived across the grounds at Hagrid’s hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons that may be obvious, I have decided something that was originally supposed to be one chapter has been split up into two. Next chapter should be the two staff meetings and the first art club meeting.


End file.
